Gifts boxes and/of bags typically have one or more handles to allow a person to carry the gift box. A variety of handles have been used in connection with such gift boxes, including flat handles, small diameters strings, and cords. Conventionally, such handles have been attached to the gift box by a variety of means, including the handle being formed as part of the gift box itself or connected through holes provided in the gift box, or attached by a strap which is adhesively attached to the gift box. Such conventional gift boxes are unattractive to consumers and the machines and processes used to manufacture the same are time-consuming, inefficient, and costly.